


Cocoa and Rum

by clusium_kiss



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathing/Washing, Crossdressing, F/M, Femdom, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Pegging, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:19:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4805996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clusium_kiss/pseuds/clusium_kiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Arthur takes very good care of Mithian and then gets his reward for being such a good boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cocoa and Rum

Mithian picked him up from work, and they stopped at the Indian place they both liked on the way home. Arthur had moved in with her about two months ago, giving up his own one-bedroom and hauling his belongings up the ridiculously long flight of stairs that led to her flat. They were still adjusting, still getting used to having to listen to a program they didn’t like or discovering that all the milk was gone unexpectedly because the other had forgotten to put it on the grocery list. 

But there were lots of good parts, too. Like tonight, when they had both unwound a little, and he asked Mithian if she would like a bath, and she said yes.

Arthur ran the water in the tub, pouring in some bubbles. He laid out fluffy, clean towels, and took out a sponge and an herbal soap. Mithian stripped and then climbed in carefully, stretching out in the hot water with a sigh. She sank down until only her head and shoulders were above the water, and her knees, sticking up out of the bubbles. 

“Lovely.” She smiled at him. 

“Sponge first,” he decided, and she sat up, leaning over her knees, making little waves lap against the sides of the tub.

Arthur was barefoot but still dressed in a pair of old jeans and a worn, blue shirt. Water spattered against it, darkening the fabric as he scrubbed Mithian’s skin. He paid special attention to the back of her neck, dripping hot water over it and holding the sponge there, letting the heat soak into her. Then he gently tugged her back again so he could wash around her breasts and across her stomach, dipping down to rub her cunt when she parted her legs. Only a little, though. She liked it better when he focused on her breasts. So he cupped them, one by one, lifting them out of the water so her nipples stiffened and he could bend forward to suck on them. 

Her breathing grew deep and heavy, and she reached up to stroke his hair with her damp fingers. A droplet of water slid down his neck. 

Straightening, he fetched the shampoo and conditioner and a plastic cup. He wet her hair and then worked the shampoo into a lather, massaging her scalp.

“Mmmm. That feels so good.” She leaned her forehead on his chest, leaving a large damp patch on his shirt when he made her sit up so he could rinse off the shampoo. 

At last, when her fingers were getting wrinkled and her face was flushed from the heat, he helped her stand, wrapping her in a towel. He could never manage the one for her hair, but she deftly twisted it into a sort of turban. Then came the lotion, smoothed into her skin as she stood there. He had to go onto his knees to do her legs properly, and she looked down at him. They smiled at each other. 

The towel was switched for her old, fluffy robe—once a bright blue but now faded into a dull robin’s egg color. They went into the bedroom and drew back the blankets, and Mithian lay on the bed, her legs spread. He stretched out, head level with her crotch, and parted the lips of her cunt so he could lick a long, wet stripe up her labia. 

She liked it slow at first—teasing pokes of his tongue at her clit, a wetter lapping at her entrance, sticking his tongue just the tiniest bit inside. She ran her foot along his back as he pleasured her, and then used her toes to tickle the softer flesh on his side. He jerked away, laughing. 

“I think I want the vibrator,” she said. “No, the purple one—batteries are over on the desk.” 

He got back into position, tonguing her a little harder now and pressing the tip of the vibrator near her clit. She started to make louder noises. He rolled the vibrator in her wetness, stroking it along her cunt and sticking a finger into her. Mithian pushed her hips towards him. 

He gently bit one of her labia, and she groaned, squeezing her eyes shut as he soothed the spot with his tongue. And then he held the vibrator against her clit, steady and determined, rubbing his finger just inside her, and she came. 

Arthur always liked drawing out her sap afterwards, feeling it cling to his fingers and then sucking it off. Mithian watched him for awhile, letting him play, and then shut her thighs. She patted the bed next to her. “Jeans off,” she said. 

He obeyed, slowly undoing the zipper, drawing one leg and then the other free. The white silk panties looked nice against the blue of his shirt, he decided. They were edged with lace. He lay down next to Mithian, and she squeezed the bulge of his cock, then petted the smooth silk. The hem of his shirt rode up a little, and she scratched her fingers along the strip of skin, just above the lace. 

“Let me see your arse, then.”

He rolled onto his stomach, head turned to the side so he could watch her. She gave him a gentle slap and then traced the edges of the panties, moving her hand along the swell of his arse. 

“Would you like to get fucked?” she asked after a bit.

“Yes.” He raised one leg up a little so that the lace rubbed against his balls. “Please.”

She gave him a kiss. “I’m just going to dry my hair first. And don’t pout,” she added, seeing his disappointment at the delay. “It’s still soaked, and I’m getting cold.” 

So he waited on the bed, listening to the sound of the hair dryer and palming his cock through the silk until the head poked up and left a smear of precome on his belly. 

When Mithian reappeared, she had already put on the harness. He swallowed down the anticipation, letting it kindle in his stomach and balls. 

“Arse up and on the edge of the bed,” she ordered, fitting the dildo into place and getting out the lube.

He scrambled into position while Mithian put on a pair of latex gloves. Then she stretched the panties to the side, and he felt the cold squirt of lube against his hole. She pushed it in with her finger, just grazing his prostate, and then added more until he squelched with it, wet inside and outside. 

The head of the dildo nudged against him. 

“All right?” Mithian asked, holding his hip with her other hand. He nodded, letting his head drop forward.

She eased the dildo into him, and he bore down until it was past the initial resistance. Then his arse sucked it up, hungry and needy. 

“ _Oh_ ,” he gasped, always shocked at the feeling. His cock dribbled onto the sheets. 

Mithian rocked back and forth. The panties were so tight on his skin now, digging into his flesh, keeping his cock from springing out. After a few minutes, Mithian rubbed some more lube on the dildo and around his hole and then started fucking hard, slamming into him. It drove him down onto the bed, arms stretched out, arse still sticking up and begging for it. 

When she found the right angle and began hitting his prostate consistently, his mouth fell open, and he whined and moaned. 

At last, he couldn’t wait any longer. He reached down and pulled back the panties, getting his hand around his cock. 

“There you go,” Mithian murmured, sounding a little out of breath. 

His orgasm was the sweetest thing, sending globs of come shooting onto the bed.

Mithian waited until he had stopped trembling and then eased out of him, letting him slump into a boneless sprawl. His spending was wet under his stomach, and he whimpered, trying to tug his shirt down. 

“Here, let me get these off.” Mithian untangled the panties, pulling them down his legs. He made a muffled noise of thanks into the pillow, too out of it to consider moving. She dragged the blanket up over him, gave him a kiss that he sleepily returned, and then went into the kitchen. 

She returned a while later with mugs of hot cocoa and rum. He roused himself for _that_ treat, and they flipped on the tv. Then they kissed a bit and talked about maybe going biking on the weekend and finally made themselves get up and straighten things and clean away the aftermath of the sex. 

“Have to get up at six tomorrow,” Arthur said, fumbling for the alarm. 

“Ugh, try not to wake me,” Mithian replied and then kissed his forehead and turned out the light.


End file.
